Hurt Leads To Love
by Hisa-Ai
Summary: This is my first piece of FanFic posted on FanFic so, yeah. It's a story, it's got a song in it, and it's about Nat and Rosalina from the Naked Brothers Band. So if you read it enjoy, if you don't then you won't. One-shot. chap2 is a note. Natalina
1. Hurt Leads To Love

First off I want to tell you a few things before I start with the story, first off this will be my first piece of FanFic that I post for others to read, second, I decided to post this piece of FanFic right now because school is over and Summer Vacation has officially started, (for me anyway), third: this takes place _before_ "Polar Bears" and fourth; The disclaimer:

Disclaimer: NBB-1-Fan, or K., or me, whichever you prefer, does not, nor will I ever, dies a little on the inside own anything to do with the actual TV show, or anything associated, with The Naked Brothers Band. Also don't own "Finding Nemo" or the song "If We Were A Movie" by Hannah Montana, or the song "Break My Heart" by Hilary Duff that is mentioned for like a second. I hope you're happy. mumbles making me admit something that makes me so unhappy. normal voice Anyway, on with the story:

_**--**_

Being on tour had both its ups and downs to it, but it was really fun most of the time, but this time was mainly when they were on the bus ride to their gigs. It was still fun though.

In Rosalina's opinion, it could've been funner. Basically she was tired of always having to watch girls paw at Nat and stuff like that.

It could really get annoying.

But she eventually learned to just sit back and not kill anybody.

Well not exactly just sit back, more like whenever she got to a certain amount of annoyingness she would simply start giving Nat the silent treatment for a few hours.

It seemed to work.

Well, for her anyway. Nat, eh not so much.

But in her opinion it _was_ his fault that he was getting pawed at so much, I mean it's like who gave him permission to be so cute?? Anyway, it drove her c-ra-zy at times.

Now when our story takes place, the band were on their way to their next gig. Everyone was doing their own thing. David was playing with ET, Thomas was playing Qaasim in a game of chess (Qaasim was winning), Jesse and Alex were watching a movie, ("Finding Nemo" if anyone's interested in what they were watching), Cooper was talking on his cell phone, Nat was listening to his iPod and staring out the window, Rosalina was reading.

Or rather, she was pretending to read. In reality she was just staring at the pages, occasionally turning the page so the others would buy it, really she was thinking. About what? Nothing in particular, just thinking. After a while she let out a sigh, put down her book, reached over, and grabbed her iPod. She turned it on and "If We Were A Movie" by Hannah Montana started playing. _Peachy_ Rosalina thought to herself. She didn't change the song, for some odd reason, she couldn't, or she wouldn't, she just didn't really want to.

"_Uh-oh!_

_There ya go again talkin' cinematic_

_Yeah you!_

_You're charming,  
got everybody star struck_, _I know,  
how you always seem to go,  
for the obvious, instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see"_

_'Wow, that rather reminds me of Nat' Rosalina thought to herself._ She again found herself sighing. Part of her really wanted to change the song, but for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. _'I wonder...' _Rosalina let her thoughts drift off and she concentrated on the song that was blasting into her ears. She turned it up to max volume.

_"If we were a movie,  
__You'd be the right guy,  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with,  
__In the end we'd be laughin',  
__Watching the sunset,  
__Fade to black,  
__Show the names,  
__Play the happy song"_

Another sad sigh. _' I wish my life was more like a movie, maybe then...' _She shook her head, let her thoughts once again trail off, and sighed once more.

_"(yeah-ah)  
__Yeah Yeah,  
__When 'ya call me  
__I can hear it in your voice,  
__Oh sure!!  
__Wanna see me  
__And tell me all about her.  
__LaLa! I'll be acting through my tears.  
__Guess you'll never know  
__That I should win  
__An Oscar for this seen I'm in."_

_' Great, just great, as if I didn't already feel down enough!!.' _Rosalina thought to herself bitterly. She felt tears stinging at the edges of her eyes, threatening to leak through at any moment. She shook her head and swallowed, trying hard not to let any of the tears escape, even though she desperately wanted to. She turned in her seat so she was no longer facing the other members of the band. She did not want them to see that she was now on the verge of tears. For they then would ask her what was wrong, and she would have no answer to give, for she had no answer at all, not even for herself. Plus, she did not want them to worry, she would soon get over it, or at least, she hoped so. She sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot today.

_"If we were a movie,  
__You'd be the right guy,  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with,  
__In the end we'd be laughin',  
__Watching the sunset,  
__Fade to black,  
__Show the names,  
__Play the happy song"_

_'There is no happy song, at least not for me anyway.' _Rosalina thought. She desperately wanted to sigh, but she was not stupid and knew that if she did then her tears would slip away from her and show everyone how depressed and upset she was at that moment in time, and all because of a stupid song, and a stupid boy.

_'Wish I could tell you there's a twist,  
__Some kind of hero in disguise,  
__And we're together it's for real  
__Now playing!  
__Wish I could tell you there's a kiss,  
__Like something more than in my mind  
__I see it could be amazing!  
__(Could be amazing!)  
__(If we were a movie)''_

_' That's what I want more than anything in the world. A kiss. With __**him**__. Oh, who am I kidding?! I doubt that he likes me like I like him. But then again...' _Her thoughts once again trailing off, for she could not bear to finish thinking what she dreamt of happening. The tears wanted so very dearly to escape her eyes, to rum wildly free down her face and reveal to everyone that underneath it all she would never truly be happy until she was with him, until she was finally able to call him her's.

_"If we were a movie,  
__You'd be the right guy,  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with,  
__In the end we'd be laughin',  
__Watching the sunset,  
__Fade to black,  
__Show the names,  
__Play the happy song"_

_'Stupid song' _was all she thought. She was literally fighting off the tears by this point.

"_If we were a movie,  
__You'd be the right guy,  
__And I'd be the best friend  
__That you'd fall in love with,  
__In the end we'd be laughin',  
__Watching the sunset,  
__Fade to black,  
__Show the names,  
__Play the happy song  
__(If we were...)  
__(You'd be...)  
__(And I'd...)  
__(We would...)  
__(Watch the...)  
__Fade to black,  
__Show the names,  
__Play the happy song"_

_'It's finally over. Oh, this is bitter- sweet, now "Break My Heart" is playing! It's like my iPod hates me today!!' _Rosalina was thinking as she turned off her iPod. She really wanted to sigh but didn't, instead she put away her iPod and picked up her book.

She was once again pretending. Pretending that she was reading. Pretending that she wasn't crazy about Nat.

After about fifteen minutes they were at the gig and Rosalina's tears were still threatening to spill out. Outside the bus, you could hear the screaming fans. "WE LOVE YOU NAT!!" Some of them, well actually, _most_, of them were screaming.

Tuffy stopped the bus and told everyone to get off. Rosalina was the last one to get off, but when she saw all the fan girls and how they were all pawing at Nat like crazy, she just lost it.

She soon found herself running back to the bus and all those tears that she had been holding back all that time came spilling out, all that will power she had wasted holding them back had been for nothing.

The band quickly noticed this. As did the reporters that were there. "What's wrong with Rosalina?" Nat asked. Everyone shrugged. "You guys go on in, I'm going to go see what's wrong with her."Nat said. The reporters had crowded around the bus, Nat had to fight his way through them to get to the bus. Once he was on he closed and locked the bus doors.

Rosalina had picked up her iPod and went back to "If We Were A Movie." _'Why am I listening to this song again?? It's just going to depress me more. Why though? Why does this song depress me? Or rather, why does it make me so sad?' _Rosalina asked herself as the tears ran freely down her face.

Nat saw Rosalina sitting with her back to the window, hugging her knees slightly, her eyes and nose were all red and puffy, tears were pouring out of her eyes steadily by this point. He then noticed that sitting next to her was a rectangular object. It was her iPod. She had her ear buds in her ears and from the sound of it, it was on full blast, and she was listening to... To what? It was nothing Nat had ever heard before, but then again, Rosalina was a girl and was bound to like some artists and bands that he didn't. Well whatever it was, it was being sung by a girl. Or at least he hoped it was because from what he could hear, the voice it was being sung by was clearly feminine. He wasn't sure if Rosalina was aware that he was on the bus, and if she was, she made no effort in acknowledging his presence.

He slowly approached her. She was startled by his appearance, not the way he looked, but the fact that he was on the bus. But she really shouldn't have been the least bit surprised, for she knew that Nat cared about all his friends and just wanted to make sure she was alright. She wasn't of course, but no need to worry anyone.

He removed the ear buds from her ears, looked at the iPod screen, then turned it off and put it aside. He then sat down next to her.

"Hey,'' Nat started quietly. "Hey,'' Rosalina found herself replying. "How are you?" He asked her, his eyes filled with concern. She swallowed and absent mindedly found herself wiping away her tears, feeling foolish and a bit like a child for letting him and everyone else see her crying like that.

"I-I'm fine. W-Why d-do you ask?" She managed to choke out without letting anymore tears escape. Nat let out some air. ''Well you don't seem 'fine' you seem upset. Anything wrong?" He asked patiently, taking one of her hands. ''We're friends you know, if there's anything bothering you, anything at all, don't be afraid to tell me, or ask me for help, I'm here for you." He added with a small smile.

Nat's touch sent shivers up Rosalina's spine. _'That smile.' _She thought to herself, sighing contently in her mind. She shook her head. "It's nothing Nat, really it's not." She told him.

Nat sighed, he knew she was lying, but he had no real way of proving it. He suddenly embraced her in a hug. She returned the hug and for some odd reason, started quietly sobbing into Nat's shoulder.

Nat was a bit taken back from surprise at first but quickly it over it and just sat there for a moment, letting the girl of his dreams cry into his shoulder for some unknown reason.

"Rosalina?" Nat started quietly. "Please tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help." He finished, just as quietly as when he started. She looked up at him and shook her head. "No, I, it's nothing." She told him.

"Come on. Please tell me." Nat urged. Rosalina sighed. "Ok, well, hypothetically speaking, let's say that I kind of like this boy more than I let on." She started. Nat frowned. _'It's about a boy!' _Nat thought bitterly to himself.

"And let's say that there's an age difference of, oh I don't know, about two years and this boy has other girls after him all the time and let's just say that it kind of hurts so much just thinking about it that it sometimes makes me cry, and that when I actually see girls after him it hurts even more, and let's just say that even talking to him makes me upset because when I talk to him he mentions stuff like just being friends and I'm worried that that's all we'll ever be and it... I... I just kind of like him a lot more than that. And I don't know, let's just say that I'm worried that if I tell him how I feel it'll ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way and I don't want that to happen because I really value our friendship, hypothetically speaking. Any advice? You know, hypothetically, if I really needed it." Rosalina finished hopefully.

Nat was very confused. _'Hypothetically? 'Let's just say'? Wow, talking to girls is like talking to a whole different species. I honestly have no clue what she means. I think she means that she loves a boy, there's a two year age difference, he's already got girls after him, she gets really upset when she sees him and the girls that are after him, she doesn't know if he feels the same way, she doesn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him how she feels because she doesn't know how he feels, and she wants advice. OK, so now what?' _He was thinking to himself.

"Do I know him?" Was all Nat could say. "Huh? Oh, yeah, you know him, actually you know him very well." Rosalina told him. _'Wow, boys are clueless.' _She thought to herself.

Nat's heart sank. Therefore, it was one of his friends. "What's his name?" '_Oh my gosh!! Do I ever shut up?!' _

Nat asked himself. "Um, is it really important what his name is?" Rosalina asked, hoping he would say 'no'. Nat just shrugged. "I guess not, I just thought it'd be nice to know." _'So I can kill them for stealing Rosalina. Even though we're not technically going out, all of the guys know that I love her, so why would they do this to me?' _

"Is he in the band?" _'Please say no, Please say no, Please say no, Please say no, Please say no...'_

Rosalina spoke that one fateful word that almost broke Nat's heart. "Yes." That moment played over and over again inside Nat's head, kind of like they do on TV shows when something drastic happens.

_'Ok, well I know it's not Alex, he's too young. Let's see, two-year age difference. It's not Qaasim, he's three years younger, so that leaves Me, David, Thomas, does Cooper count as part of the band? Well it doesn't matter, he's got a girlfriend already. What else did she say about him? Values friendship always has girls after him. So we're still down to Me, David, or Thomas. I need more info on him.' _Nat was literally racking his brain to figure out who it was.

"Ok, what does he play?" Nat asked, swallowing nervously. Rosalina looked as if she were contemplating telling him or not. She voted for it. "Mainly? The keyboard."

_'Down to me and David. God I hope it's me.'_

_"_Anything else you want to tell me? You know, hypothetically?" Nat asked. "No, that'd give it away." Rosalina replied, laying her head on Nat's shoulder. '_That's kind of what I want to happen.'_ He thought as he absent-mindedly stroked her hair.

"Ok, can I ask you something?" Nat asked Rosalina. "Sure, but you never answered me from before." She replied, placing her hand on Nat's chest. "I know, I know! But I will, in a few." He assured her.

"Ok, so there's this girl that I've known for a while now, and I love her, but the thing is I don't know if she feels the same way about me. And I never know where I stand with her because every time she sends me signals that she likes me she goes and says something that makes me think that she only wants to be friends with me and it really gets confusing. And I don't want to ruin our friendship because I care about her, like a lot. And with all these fan girls I think she thinks that I don't like her and I just want her to know how I feel, even if she doesn't feel the same way about me."

Rosalina bolted up. "Who is she?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"What?? Oh, a girl." Nat answered dumbly. '_No shit Sherlock!!' _Both of them thought at once.

Rosalina laid her head back down one Nat's shoulder who presumed stroking her hair. "What's she like?" Rosalina asked, letting a few tears escape. This was clearly upsetting her, if only she knew it was her that Nat was talking about.

"Well, she's smart, she's beautiful, she's talented, she's a good friend, she's always been there for me, like I try to be there for her, I've had this major crush on her since I was like eight or nine, she's just an amazing person and any guy would be lucky to have her. But I've never been lucky." Nat told her. "She sounds great." Rosalina stated with a hint of bitterness on her voice.

"You want to know her name?" Nat asked her. _'Shut up Nat, she doesn't like you like that. Just shut up before you ruin your friendship. It's so not worth it. Knock it off. Do you ever shut up Wolff? If you don't shut up now I'm gonna sing some really annoying song all day everyday for the rest of your life and there'll be nothing that you can do to stop from listening to it because I'm inside your head.' _His inside voice threatened. It would so be worth it, Nat decided.

"Sure." Rosalina answered.

"Her name is Ro-" He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Excuse me for a sec." He said, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Nat, where are you two?"

''We're on the tour bus."

"Hurry up and get in here, the concerts starting in like half an hour and the crowd's supposed to start showing up soon.":

"Ok, we'll be in there as soon as possible." Nat hung up. "Coop said we've got to hurry up and get in there." Nat told Rosalina. "So what'd the girl's name?" Rosalina asked again.

"Oh yeah, her name is Rosalina." He stated with a smile. Rosalina bolted up. ''Wha-? You mean?" She asked. Nat nodded. "Nat I...--" Nat cut her off. He pulled her in for a slow kiss. After they broke apart, they were both beaming.

Nat then stood up. "Come on, we've gotta hurry up and get inside." He said, holding out his hand. Rosalina smiled, grabbed his hand and stood up. "Hey, are you feeling better now?" He asked before they exited the bus. She smiled at him, "Much." Nat leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Good," he added. He then opened the door and the reporters and crazed fans suddenly surrounded them. They quickly made their way inside the building, after giving the press something to talk about. (They kissed for the cameras)

_**--**_

_**So that was me first ever FanFic I've ever posted for other people to read. Love it? Hate it? Think it's ok? I don't mean to sound desperate or anything but reviews containing a little constructive criticism are always welcome. Anyway, that's all I have to say and I hope to soon be back with another FanFic for all you lovely people out there to read. Toodles.**_


	2. Quick Note

_**Ok, so I was actually planning on adding more to this fanfic but alas I have changed my mind, I think it's actually fine as a one-shot. I will however take the ideas that I was going to use to continue this fanfic and use them to start a new one. I hope I haven't upset anyone by doing this, I just really think it would be the smarter thing to do. Again I'm sorry if I upset anyone and I will be coming out with a new Naked Brothers Band FanFic ASAP. So, yeah that's all for now. Later party peeps!!**_


End file.
